Ragtime In America
by Ashleigh Crawley
Summary: A Universe Alteration in which Cora accompanies Robert to America in Series 4.


**Author's Note: **_**The beginning of this fic is the end of the conversation between Mary and Robert before he leaves for America, then the second little bit was by cobertfan1 on tumblr. Then I carried on and went on and on and this fic was born. **_

Introduction

"Well, why wouldn't he? All those handsome stewards strutting around the boat deck," Mary said, making her father turn toward her.

"Don't be vulgar, what do you know of such things."

"I've been married, I know everything," Mary replied, an air of confidence. Robert looked at her, coming up with an idea. If Mary knew everything, he would certainly take his special someone with him to America.

"Well, good. If you really know everything then you shall stay here in charge and I shall take oyur mama to America. I really can't fathom being separated from her for so long," Robert said, smiling broadly. Now, he only needed Cora to agree to going to America with him. He couldn't imagine her saying no. She didn't want him to go, because she didn't know how long he'd be gone.

Mary laughed lightly. "Yes, well, the whole house assumed that being away from her would be an issue. We are all looking forward to a decent night's sleep for a change." She raised her eyebrows at her father.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, darling girl," Robert replied. _Decent night's sleep? _

"Oh, come on, papa," Mary said, throwing her hands into the air. "Honestly, do you have any idea how loud the two of you are at night?"

"I still don't know what you mean, Mary," Robert said, fixing his tie. Mary was really confusing him now.

"At night. In the bedroom. Your love making," Mary prompted.

"Our lovemaking? It's not loud. Your mama and I are quiet as mice," he replied.

Mary laughed out loud at that. "The loudest mice in existence, papa. Honestly, Anna says the Servant's Hall is full of the gossip. That means that the servants have heard and seen things. You need to be more careful."

"The Servants Hall is full of what?" Robert asked. He had stopped paynig attention once Mary brought up his and Cora's lovemaking. His thoughts drifted to the previous night, when they had not known he would be travelling to America, and how he and Cora had loved and held each other, bathed in the moonlight.

Mary shook her head. "The Servant's Hall is full of how everyone knows exactly what goes on in mama's room at night. The 'oh Robert' and 'good lord Cora' and everything else that they two of you exchange, not to mention the thumping and squeaking. It's scarring. And no one can even sit on furniture in this house without risking a tumble to the ground. How many settees have the two of you broken over the years?"

"Has your granny ever told you that vulgarity is no substitute for for wit?" Robert asked, turning to give Mary a stern expression.

"No, but she said so to Sybil."

"Well then? Stop being vulgar."

"But papa, honestly," Mary laughed. "One would think that you and mama are newlyweds, when you're actually grandparents!"

"There is nothing wrong with that. Would you rather your mama and I were unhappy together, like some of our friends? Sneaking around with other people, destroying our marriage?" Robert asked. "I love your mama with all my heart, and she loves me and nothing will ever be able to change that."

Mary looked down for a moment, tears forming in her eyes. But they weren't tears of upset, they were tears of happiness. "You're right papa, really you are," she said, looking at her papa and smiling. "I am glad that you and mama are in love. I'd much prefer it to the alternative. Love is important. I know, I've been in love."

"Exaclty," Robert replied, reaching out and touching Mary's cheek.

"But could you do it once every other night, rather than once ever night?" Mary asked. "Poor Edith and Rose, and most of the servants have no idea what those sounds mean."

Robert laughed slightly. "Mary, that's crazy. We're not like that."

"Well, that's something," Mary muttered.

"We do it countless times. Every night," he replied.

Mary furrowed her brows at her papa, keeping them slightly raised. "But, what about when mama is... you know," she gestured downwards, hoping he would catch her drift.

"She hasn't for three months now Mary," he replied. "We don't need to worry about it."

"In that case," Mary said. "Dr. Clarkson should check her out."

"Why?" Robert asked.

"She might be pregnant," Mary replied. "You know, that does happen when a man and a woman have, what mama described to me on my wedding day as, terrific fun."

Robert looked at Mary in shock. Cora had mentioned terrific fun. That was theirs, Mary had no right to mention terrific fun. "Your mama is not pregnant. She can't get pregnant anymore."

"Alright," Mary said. "I have to go, and you need to as mama to get ready to go, Baxter too."

"See you downstairs Mary, and yes, I'll bring Thomas," he said. Mary smiled and left her papa to his own devices. Once Mary was gone, he rushed to the dressing room door and knocked on it, before entering. Cora was overlooking Baxter as she packed things into cases. "Going somewhere Cora?" he asked.

"To America with my husband and he has no say in the matter. Because if he leaves me here, I'll simply miss him far too much," she replied, smiling at him, while Baxter kept her head down, making sure everything was packed properly.

"I'm not bringing Bates, Thomas has been selected to go in his place," he said, making Baxter freeze. Cora looked at Baxter, noticing her sharp inhale.

"Something wrong Baxter?" she asked.

"No, M'Lady," she replied. "Just had a... a shiver."

"Alright. Why can't Bates come?" she asked.

"Mary convinced me he's more needed here," he replied. "Something to do with Anna. But anyways, your husband is a very lucky man, for a lovely woman like you to miss him too much to let him go to your homeland by himself."

"I can't help it," she said. "I love you too much. Besides, who else will be there to make sure no other women look at you."

"Cora, you know I wouldn't pay any attention to them," he said.

"I know, but I know you have a bit of a thing for rich American women named Cora," she said. "I may not be the only one."

"There could be millions of other rich American Cora's, and I wouldn't notice them," he said, walking to her side, kissing her lightly. "So, the boat sleeping arrangements."

"You don't need a separate cabin," she said. "One of the rooms can be your dressing room. We're not travelling separately."

"Agreed," he said, as Baxter closed the cases, having finished Cora's packing.

"Thank you Baxter," she said. "Get James to carry them downstairs for you."

Baxter nodded and left the room. Cora leaned up and kissed her husband on the lips gently. "To America we go."


End file.
